


The Fifth Day Of Christmas

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: The Twelve Days Of Christmas [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, erwin is a bad guy sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi just wanted to enjoy a peaceful moment outside at an office party, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifth Day Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr prompt, thank u anon~

_On the fifth day of Christmas…_

Levi found himself sitting in a rather large banquet hall, surrounded by people in suits (including himself), with his chin in his hand while his arm propped it up underneath him as he sat at a table with his boyfriend.  The boyfriend in question was currently chatting a mile a minute with his boss, Mr. Tall-Blond-and-Handsome.

Levi sighed quietly as his eyes slowly gazed back over to his boyfriend, who was perched at the edge of his chair as he spoke over the table to the blond.  The brunet beside him waved his arms animatedly and nearly slid off of his chair a few times before righting himself. Levi let himself smirk at the sight.

It was his boyfriend’s work’s Christmas party, and he was bored.  He wasn’t a fan of black-tie events, but he did it for the boy regardless.

And Eren was grateful.  He looked over to Levi once he had finished talking to Mr. Smith and smiled. Levi could feel his heart flutter in his chest just at the sight, and all was well.

The night continued, and the glasses of free wine continued to pour down Levi’s throat with ease as Eren continued to talk with the coworkers that came by their table.

“I’m going outside for a bit. I’ll be back.” Levi finally said as he pushed himself up and out of his chair.  He leaned over to press his lips against Eren’s before walking away from the table and to the balcony.

The banquet was being held in an old hotel on the second floor.  It was a large room, and you could tell the age of the building from the art carved into the walls and cream coloured pillars that lined the room.

Levi took a deep breath once he had made it out of the hall and sighed softly to himself.  There were not many other people out on the balcony, and for that he was grateful. He could get some peace and quiet.

He stepped up to the railing and looked over. They weren’t very high up from the ground, being only on the second floor of the hotel.  There were people milling around on the grounds from the party, and visitors to the hotel enjoying their night.  Levi continued to keep his eyes on them as he reached inside his pocket for a pack of cigarettes.  He popped one out and slipped it between his lips before lighting it up with a small blue lighter that he had acquired from the front pocket of his jeans.

He enjoyed the first drag, closing his eyes as the nicotine rushed through his system, and let out the smoke with a sigh. The truth was, he hated smoking. He hated the smell, and the way it made him feel after but the action always calmed his nerves. He’d been smoking for too long; he was nervous to quit.

 _Maybe that will be my New Year’s resolution_ , he thought, leaning forward against the railing on his free hand.

Levi continued to relax for a few more minutes before he heard footsteps from behind him.  He smiled softly as he felt a hand at his hip, figuring it was Eren. He pushed himself back against the boy but his eyes widened in realization.  It wasn’t Eren.

A small breeze picked up and a waft of expensive cologne passed his nose and he jumped away from the person behind him; tall, blond and handsome.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Levi asked, eyes wide as he tried to keep his cool.

The man laughed smoothly and shook his head before stepping towards Levi once more; he only stepped away again.

“Why are you running from me, Levi?” The man asked, voice smooth with a hint of something Levi couldn’t place.

The shorter man squinted up at the taller one and shook his head.  “What are you doing?” He asked again, voice more stern now that he had gained his bearings a little.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want to be close to me, Levi.” The larger man said with a slight slur to his words. It clicked in Levi’s head that the man was drunker than a skunk.

He sighed.

“Mr. Smith, this is highly—” Levi started as Erwin stepped closer to him, inconveniently trapping him at the corner of the balcony. He had ended up pressing himself back against a railing, while the corner came up and trapped him in on his right side. Erwin’s arm came down on his left and he was stuck.

 _Where was Eren when you needed him?_   Levi glared up at Mr. Smith.

“There is no need for formalities, Levi.” The blond said softly, leaning down against Levi’s ear.  “I see the way you look at me.”

Levi’s eyes widened at that and he shook his head. This was wrong. He appreciated Erwin’s handsome face, that was a fact, but his heart belonged to a brunet brat already.

“I’ve always admired your looks, Levi. And the way you care about Eren.”

 _Eren_ , the name flashed through Levi’s mind and he shook his head again.

“Get away from me.”  Levi lifted his arms up to try and push the man away, but he was build like a brick shithouse and wouldn’t budge.  “You’re drunk and don’t know what you’re talking about.” He grumbled, still attempting to push off the man.

Erwin laughed and shook his head right back down at Levi as he straightened his back, though kept the smaller man trapped against the corner of the balcony.  Another breeze blew by and a chill ran up Levi’s spine.  He was getting a bad feeling.

“Mr. Smith, I really suggest you back away now or—“

“Levi, I could treat you so much better than that guy. I have the money. I can buy you whatever you want. I want to give you my heart, right here and right now.”

“Mr. Smith, this is _so inappropriate_ and I have a boyfriend.”

“You should leave him for me.” Erwin slurred, swaying slightly on his feet.  At that, Levi tried once more to push the man away, but again with no luck.

“Get away from me.”

“You know the first—the first time you came to the office to pick up Ere—Eren, you were stunning.  I have that image locked away in the depths of my memories, in fact.” Levi shuddered at the thought as the man continued to speak, “It was love at first sight, and I made a promise to—to myself to tell you that I love you.”

His words died off as he hiccupped, and Levi moved his hands up to pinch the bridge of his nose.  The scent of alcohol was getting to be overbearing in such a cramped corner of the balcony.

And then footsteps.  And a growl.

“What in god’s name is going on?”

Levi jumped and straightened his back with wide eyes as he turned to look at Eren.  The boy had a deep frown on his face, and his arms were crossed against his chest causing his tie to be off center.

“Eren, your boss is coming on to me.”

Eren looked from his boyfriend to his boss, and Erwin only then realized that Eren was standing there and backed away from Levi. The raven-haired man escaped as soon as he could and moved to stand behind Eren, clutching his jacket at his hips and pressing his forehead against the back of his shoulders.

“What the hell, Mr. Smith?” Eren growled, dropping his arms from his chest and clenching his hands into fists at his sides. Levi was glad the balcony was deserted at this point.  “What about your husband, Mr. Smith?”

Erwin’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates and he shook his head.  He looked terrified, as if he hadn’t realized what he had been doing.  And with the amount of alcohol he had consumed, he probably didn’t.

“W-wait…” he stuttered, bringing his hands in front of him in a gesture of surrender.  His hands were shaking.  “Don’t—”

“What the _fuck_ were you doing to my boyfriend, Mr. Smith?”

“He was saying he fell in love with me the first time he saw me.  He told me to leave you for him.”  Levi mumbled against Eren’s back, tightening his grip on the boy’s coat.  He wanted to go home.

A noise left the back of Eren’s throat and his hands started to shake at his sides with rage.  He knew his nails were going to leave marks on his palms.

“I-I’m sorry.  I’m sorry, please don’t tell Mike.”

Eren continued to glare daggers at the man in front of him before shaking his head.  “You’re fucking pathetic.”  He finally said. He wanted to fight him, but Erwin was still his boss and he wasn’t about to leave his dream job. He loved every aspect of his work and had never had an issue over the two years he’d worked there, until that night. But, despite that, in the back of his mind he could see how he could make this work to his advantage.

As terrible as that sounded.

But he remained quiet after finally flipping Erwin the bird and turning around.  Levi loosened his grip as the boy turned and he quickly wrapped his arms around him once more, pressing his face into the younger boy’s chest.

“Can we go home?” he asked quietly.

Eren leaned down slightly and let his lips press against the top of Levi’s head.  “Yeah, I mean, it’s not a Christmas party until your boss confesses his love for your boyfriend, right?”  He said softly, though he felt Levi tense in his arms.  “It’s alright; we are going home, love.” And with that, they left the building.

Erwin stayed still on the balcony looking traumatized. Monday was going to be rough, he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)  
>  Proofread by [Nelly-Belly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dot333/works)!


End file.
